


Hüttenfeuer

by Doro (frogspace)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Reale Welt, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogspace/pseuds/Doro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Freunde Alex und Jan verbringen Weihnachten alleine in einer Berghütte im Schnee. Das war so nicht geplant, doch manchmal kommt es anders und machmal ist es genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hüttenfeuer

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story wurde für den BoyxBoy-Advendskalender 2009 geschrieben.

Die Tür schlug zu und gefrorener Schnee rutschte vom Dach herunter, krachte draußen mit einem Knall auf den Boden. Vor dem Fenster neben der Tür rieselte noch das weiße Pulver hinterher und versperrte den Blick auf die Welt jenseits der Hütte. Auch ein paar Eiszapfen hatten sich gelöst und waren auf den Steinplatten des Weges zerschellt, das Stapfen der Schritte war jedoch schon nicht mehr zu hören und auch sonst war da nur der Wind in den Zweigen der Bäume.

„Das war’s dann wohl.“ Jan brachte Sonjas Worte auf den Punkt und warf beiläufig die Handschuhe auf den Tisch, so als wäre gerade nicht ein Schlussstrich unter eine Beziehung in Alex‘ Leben gezogen worden.

Alex reagierte nicht auf Jan und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte einen Stein im Magen und kam sich dabei wie ein Lügner vor. Die Reisetasche stand neben ihm auf dem gewebten Läufer und der Reißverschluss seines Skianoraks war halb geöffnet. Seine Bretter waren noch unten im Tal und er vermisste sie schon jetzt, aber die Piste war nicht freigegeben und sie hatten ihr Gepäck selber tragen müssen, also hatte er sie erst am Morgen einlagern lassen. Er hätte sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen fühlen müssen. Tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er sich etwas irrational und wild.

„Tut mir Leid, Mann“, setzte Jan wieder an und legte Alex eine Hand auf den Arm. Er stand jetzt ganz nah. „Hat sie das ernst gemeint?“

Mitfühlend und verständnisvoll? Damit konnte Alex jetzt nicht umgehen. Er verzog den Mund. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber um die Zeit im Jahr liegen doch bei jedem die Nerven blank.“ Er lachte nervös. „Das wird schon wieder.“ Hinter den Worten steckte keine wirkliche Überzeugung. Sonja machte keine halben Sachen und sie sagte nie etwas, das sie nicht auch so meinte. Das wusste Jan, oder?

Alex drehte den Kopf und schaute in blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Er riss sich sofort zusammen. Der Kerl konnte in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch, da konnte er sich vor Jan nicht so gehen lassen. Der Urlaub war schon jetzt eine Katastrophe, aber vielleicht ließ sich noch etwas retten, also versuchte er, ein unbefangenes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er bekam einen festen Klaps auf den Rücken und nickte zur Bestätigung, wich Jans Blicken aber aus.

„Du hast Recht. Warten wir die Feiertage ab, dann kann ich immer noch anfangen, mich an mein Single-Dasein zu gewöhnen.“ Seine Stimme klang für ihn zu laut, zu rau – wie ein Band, das man mit der falschen Geschwindigkeit ablaufen lässt, und er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, wieso. War sein Rasierzeug in ihrer Tasche gewesen? Seine Papiere trug er in der Brieftasche am Körper, aber er hatte die Geschenke eingepackt, deshalb musste ein Teil seiner Sachen in ihrem Gepäck sein. Der Gedanke brachte ein Gefühl der Scham mit sich, und auch das konnte er sich nicht erklären.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung“, sagte Jan und blieb noch einen Moment neben ihm stehen, dann hob er das Holzscheit auf, das Sonja hingeworfen hatte, und ging zum anderen Ende der Hütte. „Versöhnen könnt ihr euch auch auf dem Silvesterball, jetzt ist erst mal Hardcore-Weihnachten angesagt.“ Jan legte das Scheit zu den anderen am Kamin. Da steckte mehr dahinter als Jan erkennen ließ. Alex wusste das, aber bei all ihren Gemeinsamkeiten war er nie über einen bestimmten Punkt hinausgekommen, hinter dem eine unsichtbare Barriere begann.

„Spinner. Nur weil du so ein krankes Verhältnis zu Traditionen hast, lässt Sonja sich von einem Glas Sekt um Mitternacht noch lange nicht umstimmen.“ Alex redete ohne nachzudenken. Anscheinend hatte er etwas Witziges gesagt, denn Jan lachte und klang dabei überhaupt nicht bitter.

„Traditionen sind dazu da, gepflegt zu werden“, sagte er und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder bevor er anfing, am Kamin zu hantieren. „Hast du den Hammer gesehen? Das Blech hier lässt sich nicht bewegen.“

„Unter dem Fenster, auf der Bank“, antwortete Alex geistesabwesend. Für jemanden, der die Feiertage nie zu Hause bei seiner Familie verbrachte und auch nicht darüber sprach, hing Jan viel zu sehr an dem ganzen Schnickschnack, der an heile Welt erinnerte.

Der Streit mit Sonja hatte natürlich nichts mit der Fehlbelegung, dem Schneesturm oder der kleinen Berghütte im Nirgendwo zu tun. Es ging auch nicht wirklich darum, dass Alex keinen Mut zum Risiko hatte, nur weil er es für aussichtslos hielt, jetzt noch ein Quartier unten im Dorf zu finden. Nein, er hatte Mist gebaut und es bis zum letzten Moment nicht gemerkt. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, nicht wahr?

Alex starrte wieder auf die grob gezimmerte Tür, die vor ihm zugefallen war und den Frost draußen ließ. Jemand hatte einen Nagel in den oberen Querbalken geschlagen, an dem ein Tannenzweig baumelte, und der Geruch von Harz hing in der Luft. Wie die Antwort auf eine Frage, die er noch nicht kannte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Er zog die Jacke ganz aus, warf sie über einen Stuhl und schleifte seine Tasche über die Dielenbretter in den angrenzenden Raum. Wenn er schon hier war, dann würde er auch das Beste daraus machen. Das klang nicht nach ihm und ließ ihn einen Moment inne halten, doch der Gedanke verflog fast sofort und ließ ihn noch verwirrter zurück. Die Bettkammern lagen direkt hinter dem Kamin, um die Wärme der aufgeheizten Steine nicht ungenutzt zu lassen. Im Moment war die Wand aber noch kalt und von nebenan hörte Alex, wie Jan sich am Abzug zu schaffen machte. Das übrige Feuerholz musste noch trocknen, wenn sie heute Abend nicht in der Kälte sitzen wollten. Der Hotelier hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, direkt bevor er ihnen die Wegbeschreibung, den Schlüssel und eine Flasche Sekt auf Kosten des Hauses zur Entschädigung in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sonja hatte geschäumt, sich aber zurückgehalten, weil Katrin darauf bestand, sich die Hütte erst einmal anzusehen. Lukas und Tobi waren wenig begeistert. Die Hütte war nur mit dem Lift zu erreichen, da die Forststraße im Winter gesperrt war, und dann kam noch ein langer Fußmarsch dazu. Jan hatte das Drama, das sich zwischen seinen Reisegefährten abspielte, ignoriert. Alex hatte das für einen geschickten Schachzug gehalten, fühlte sich jetzt aber als hätte er etwas verpasst. Er ließ die Tasche stehen wo sie stand und sah sich erst einmal um. Der Raum war schmal und hatte nur ein Fenster, das nach Osten zeigte, weswegen es jetzt recht düster war, obwohl draußen noch die Sonne schien. Die Bettkammern waren unberührt, nur bei einer war der karierte Vorhang zur Seite gezogen und ein paar Shirts lagen auf der Bettdecke. Alex fröstelte, was ihn endlich in Bewegung versetzte. Er wählte die untere Kammer. Die hohe Abschlussleiste war mit Schnitzereien verziert und bildete mit dem Kopf- und Fußstück eine Art Kasten, in dem man wie in einer Höhle lag. Alex brauchte nur die Kissen aufschütteln und seine Sachen verstauen. Und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Oh ja, darin war er gut.

Die kommende Nacht hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, aber Lukas und Tobi waren sich in brüderlicher Eintracht schon einig gewesen, als sie sahen, wie rustikal diese Berghütte war, und Sonja hatte ihre Tasche direkt am Eingang stehen lassen, während sie mit Katrin eine kurze Runde durch die Hütte drehte und dann ihr vernichtendes Urteil über die Notlösung abgab. Alex hatte angespannt draußen gewartet und Jan hatte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn angesehen, so als würde er nicht aus ihm schlau werden. Sonjas Fassungslosigkeit über die Vorstellung, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, war da schon greifbarer gewesen.

„Kommst du bald, oder muss ich hier alles allein machen?“, rief Jan von nebenan und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Als ob du nicht mal fünf Minuten ohne mich auskommen könntest“, witzelte Alex und lauschte auf Jans empörtes Schnaufen. Sie waren in den letzten Monaten fast schon unzertrennlich gewesen, da war etwas Wahres dran.

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn wir uns nach den Feiertagen noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben“, schallte es zurück. „Und jetzt schlepp' deinen Hintern hier raus.“

„Gib mir noch 'ne Sekunde, okay.“ Alex lehnte den Kopf gegen die Holzverschalung des oberen Bettes, ballte die Fäuste zusammen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft.

Weiße Weihnacht, Winter, Schnee und Berge, Luxus-Hotel, Après-Ski und Sauna ... Irgendwie hatten sie aneinander vorbei geredet. Sonja hatte sich auf einen Urlaub zu zweit eingestellt und Alex hatte eine Reise mit seinen Freunden zusammen gebucht, nachdem Jan einmal vom Winter in den Bergen erzählt hatte und der Gedanke irgendwie verlockend schien. Auf die Idee, nur mit ihr allein wegzufahren, war er gar nicht erst gekommen, und das obwohl das der erste Urlaub war, seit sie zusammen waren, und sie in den letzten Wochen selten gemeinsam frei und kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt hatten. Es machte nichts, dass Sonja sich prima mit Katrin verstand und sie auch sonst viel Spaß miteinander hatten; er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und es nicht zugeben wollen, als es bei der Abreise morgens bei ihnen krachte. Für ihn fühlte es sich nicht wie ein Fehler an, und das war das Unverzeihliche daran. Danach war alles immer weiter eskaliert und die fehlenden Hotelzimmer waren nur die Krönung. Lukas und Tobi standen mehr auf den Après-Ski-Teil des geplanten Urlaubs als auf Bergeinsamkeit und wollten sich auch von der verpatzten Reservierung nicht abbringen lassen. Als Katrin sich Lukas anschloss und nicht umgekehrt, war auch für Sonja die Sache klar. Die Einsamkeit war ihr ein wenig zu einsam und wenn Alex die Feiertage in der Einöde verbringen wollte, dann würde sie ihn nicht aufhalten. Auch sonst brauchte er nicht wiederzukommen. Das hatte gesessen. Als hätte er es drauf angelegt.

„Sie hat gesagt, ich hätte keinen Sinn für Romantik“, sagte er laut in den Raum. Das war vor der Reise gewesen und er musste es noch einmal aussprechen. Vielleicht wollte er eine zweite Meinung. Für einen Moment hörte das Poltern vom Kamin her auf, Jan musste ihn also gehört haben, aber er antwortete nicht.

***

Als Alex in den Hauptraum zurückkam, kniete Jan noch immer auf dem Boden. Seine Schultern verdeckten, was das Knistern der Funken bereits verriet.

„Wir brauchen also nicht zu erfrieren, da hat Tobi sich wohl geirrt.“ Der Stein in seinem Magen war schon viel leichter und hatte sich in etwas verwandelt, mit dem Alex nichts anfangen konnte. Er hockte sich auf die Armlehne des massiven Sofas und sah zu wie Jan die nassen Scheite in dem dafür vorgesehenen Gestell stapelte. Seine Hände griffen sicher zu und passten zu den Muskeln, die sich unter dem Skipulli abspielten, aber seine Bewegungen waren bedächtig, als wolle er nichts falsch anfassen.

„Der hat noch nie viel Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten gehabt. Halt das mal.“ Jan reichte ihm den Schürhaken, der ihm im Weg lag, und machte sich wieder an dem Rauchabzug zu schaffen.

„Du hast da Ruß.“

„Was?“ Jan griff sich automatisch mit den Fingern ins Gesicht und merkte eine Sekunde zu spät, dass Alex ihn reingelegt hatte. Jetzt war da tatsächlich Ruß. Jan rieb mit dem Ärmel des dunklen Pullis über seine Wange und murmelte so etwas wie „Arschloch“, nahm es Alex aber nicht übel. Alex wusste das und grinste. Verdammt, er fühlte sich gut.

Schließlich stand Jan auf und wischte sich die Hände an der Jeans ab, bevor er sich das blonde Haar aus der Stirn strich.

Anscheinend würden sie auch nicht im Rauch ersticken. „Hast du noch mehr geheime Fähigkeiten, von denen ich nichts weiß?“, fragte Alex und gab ihm das Eisen zurück. Er kam sich verwegen vor und etwas lächerlich, aber das machte nichts.

„Mehr als du glaubst.“ Jans Grinsen verriet nicht, woran er gerade dachte, und es verschwand auch, bevor Alex sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte. Stattdessen ging er zum Tisch, schnappte sich die Handschuhe und die Jacke vom Stuhl und wartete auf Alex, als wäre es völlig klar, was er vor hatte.

„Wenn du fertig bist mit deinem Selbstmitleid, dann können wir ja jetzt den Baum holen.“

„Klar doch“, bestätigte Alex, ohne nachzudenken. Dann erst registrierte er, was Jan gesagt hatte. „Hey, was heißt hier Selbstmitleid?“ Alex' Ton sollte locker klingen, war es aber nicht. Er blieb sitzen, weil seine Beine sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen wollten und er plötzlich schwer schlucken musste. Er kannte Jan schon seit Jahren. Sie waren sich damals auf Katrins Geburtstagsfeier begegnet und sie hatte ihn mit einem „Das ist Jan, nimm dich in Acht“ vorgestellt und tatsächlich endete der Abend damit, dass sie als Folge einer betrunkenen Wette fast zusammen eine Nacht im Gefängnis verbracht hätten. Warum er gerade jetzt daran dachte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.“ Jan zog Alex ohne zu fragen von der Couch hoch und Alex atmete überrascht ein. Dass Jan ihn immer so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, hätte komisch sein können, aber Jan wirkte ernst und ließ ihn zu spät los, als dass sie darüber hätten lachen können. Jan bewegte kaum merklich den Kopf, so als hätte sich ihm etwas bestätigt, und Alex sah es nur, weil auch er in Jan lesen konnte wie in einem Buch. Zumindest manchmal.

„In ein paar Stunden wird es dunkel, wir sollten uns also lieber beeilen“, meinte Jan schließlich.

Alex nickte. Der Baum war eine Schnapsidee gewesen, aber er hatte sich sofort und ohne zu zögern darauf eingelassen. Weihnachtliche Stimmung wie aus einer Kaffeewerbung, hatte Lukas noch im Hotelfoyer gewitzelt, und Jan war auf die Idee mit dem selbst geschlagenen Baum gekommen. Bis zur Berghütte war es ein weiter Weg gewesen und natürlich sah alles ohne Weichzeichner vor der Kamera ganz anders aus. Jetzt waren sie als Einzige hier zurückgeblieben. Tobi hatte Jan auf dem Weg nach draußen einen langen Blick zugeworfen, aber Jan hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und Tobi hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. Letztendlich hatte Lukas ihn nach draußen geschleift, wo Katrin schon wartete. Alex war zu beschäftigt mit Sonja gewesen, um näher darauf zu achten, und jetzt würden sie sich trotz allem ihren Weihnachtsbaum besorgen, ganz so, wie es geplant war. Verrückt.

„Die Axt ist draußen beim Feuerholz und den Ständer habe ich schon rausgesucht“, gab Alex zu.

Jan setzte sich in Bewegung, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Also dann los.“

„Warte.“

„Was?“

„Das ist meine Jacke.“ Alex zeigt auf den Anorak, den Jan sich vom Stuhl gegriffen hatte.

„Oh.“ Jan grinste ihn verlegen an. „Tut mir Leid.“

„Höchstens, dass ich den besseren Geschmack habe.“

„Dafür aber wenigstens die gleiche Größe“, konterte Jan, während er sich die richtige Jacke überstreifte.

Dagegen konnte Alex nichts sagen. Sie hatten sich auf gleicher Augenhöhe angesehen, seit Katrin sie einander vorgestellt hatte und Jan aufgestanden war, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Manche Dinge änderten sich zum Glück nie.

***

„Schneewittchen hat keine Bäume gefällt“, keuchte Alex, während er mit der Axt wieder auf den Stamm einschlug. „Außerdem wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du meinen männlichen Stolz nicht noch weiter untergraben würdest.“

„Wieso? Wie es aussieht, fällst du doch auch keine Bäume und was war das eben mit ‚schwarz wie Ebenholz’?“

„Das ist der Ruß unter deinen Nägeln, nicht mein Haar“, zischte Alex durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Wenigstens kannst du noch lachen.“

„Deinen Humor hätte ich auch gerne“, knurrte Alex und schlug wieder zu. Es lag schon längst kein Schnee mehr auf den Zweigen der jungen Tanne. Sie stand etwas abseits, nur wenige Schritte von dem zugefrorenen Bach entfernt, und Jan hatte gesagt: ‚Was hältst du von der hier?’, als sie den Baum mit den vom Schnee gebeugten Ästen entdeckt hatten.

Jan saß auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm neben ihm und ließ sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht scheinen. Die Wolken würden erst zum späten Abend hin aufziehen, aber der Neuschnee lag jetzt schon in der Luft. Man konnte ihn riechen. Beide atmeten sie weißen Dampf aus, der mit jedem Atemzug sofort wieder verschwand.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst ...“

„Ach, halt die Klappe.“ Seinen Worten fehlte die Schärfe, genauso wie seiner Axt, deren Schneide offenbar so gefährlich war wie die eines Buttermessers. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich mit jedem Schlag besser und war froh, dass es so lange dauerte. Alex holte wieder aus. Jacke und Pullover hatte er schon abgelegt. Jetzt war er nur noch im T-Shirt und die Nadeln zerkratzten seine Arme. Dafür stand der Stamm kurz davor, nachzugeben. Die Tanne war schlank, gerade gewachsen und würde genau vom Boden bis an die Decke reichen.

Alex spürte Jans Blick auf sich, wann immer er nicht hinsah, sagte aber nichts dazu. Das Prickeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ließ sich jedoch nur schwer ignorieren.

„Jan?“, fragte er schließlich, den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende formuliert.

Jan brummte etwas Unverständliches und Alex drehte sich jetzt doch um. 

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Jan sah ihn mit einem Mal wachsam an und machte dann eine auffordernde Geste.

„Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen?“ Alex konnte nicht sagen, warum er von allen Dingen ausgerechnet das wissen wollte, aber das war das Erste, was ihm eingefallen war.

„Was, und dich alleine in der Wildnis lassen?“

„Sehr sozial von dir“, antwortete Alex. Er schlug besonders fest zu und die Späne flogen weiter als die anderen.

„So bin ich nun mal.“

„Im Ernst, Jan, warum bist noch hier? Nur weil Sonja und ich Schluss gemacht haben und ich nicht weg kann, ohne wie ein Idiot auszusehen ...“ Alex stockte, als er sich reden hörte. Das würde er allen sagen, die ihn danach fragen sollten, doch mit einem Mal war er über seine eigene Lüge gestolpert.

„Hey.“

Alex sah auf und Jan blickte ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene an, die etwas anderes versteckte. Als ob Alex versehentlich seine Karten gezeigt hätte und Jan sein Blatt noch nicht ausspielen wollte.

„Ich hab’ den kürzeren Strohhalm gezogen.“

Klar. Alex musste schmunzeln und schüttelte den Kopf. Jans Grinsen war echt, aber es war auch berechnend. Jan hoffte darauf, dass Alex einen blöden Spruch reißen würde und das Thema dann erledigt wäre, und Alex schmeckte es bitter, dass er an jedem anderen Tag genau das getan hätte.

„Erzähl nichts. Du wärst auch geblieben, wenn wir alle gegangen wären“, sagte er leise und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Es stimmte. Er hatte Jans Gesicht gesehen, als sie das letzte Stück von der Seilbahn zurückgelegt hatten und die Hütte hinter dem Hügel auftauchte. Alex hatte sich umgedreht, um nach den anderen Ausschau zu halten, aber sie waren noch weit zurück. Nur Jan war direkt hinter ihm. Er sah aus, als hätte er denselben Wintertraum gesehen wie Alex, und Alex hätte ihn nicht freiwillig wieder aufgegeben; hatte es auch nicht getan.

Jan zögerte. „Über die Feiertage fahren keine Seilbahnen mehr runter und bis wir unten sind noch ein Zimmer zu kriegen, wäre so gut wie aussichtslos.“ 

Schwach, ganz schwach. „Meine Rede.“ Wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann bitte. Alex holte wieder aus, aber Jan hielt ihn am Arm fest. Was zum ...

„Zieh dich wieder an. Es ist zu kalt.“ Alex war heiß von der Arbeit und trotzdem konnte er Jans Körperwärme wie einen Schild hinter sich spüren. Wahrscheinlich war ihm wirklich kalt geworden.

„Okay, gib her.“

Jan wich keinen Schritt zurück, während Alex den Pullover und die Jacke überstreifte. Die Sonne war schon hinter dem Gipfel verschwunden und das Licht nahm rapide ab.

„Halt du ihn oben fest, damit die Spitze nicht abbricht, wenn er aufschlägt“, wies er Jan an, dann setzte Alex die letzten, entscheidenden Hiebe. Auf einmal wollte er, dass es schnell ging. Sie waren schon zu lange hier draußen.

***

„Wir haben einen Baum, wir haben Kerzen und wir haben Schmuck.“ Rotes Schleifenband, ein paar Strohsterne. Auf Kugeln und anderen Glasschmuck hatten sie von vorne herein verzichtet, weil niemand das den Berg rauftragen wollte. Der Proviant war wichtiger und die warmen Sachen würden sie noch vor dem Ende der Woche bitter nötig haben. Die Temperaturen waren in den letzten Stunden immer weiter in den Keller gestürzt, aber der Schnee würde trotzdem kommen. Alex schaute auf die flackernden Schatten, die über die Wände tanzten, und für einen Moment vergaß er, wo er gerade war und was er tat.

„Wir haben keinen Feuerlöscher, also sei etwas vorsichtiger.“ Jan kontrollierte noch einmal den Sitz der Klammer, die er gerade an dem Ast befestigt hatte. 

Alex fluchte lautlos und tat es ihm nach. „Wessen Idee war das eigentlich mit den echten Kerzen?“

„Deine.“

„Autsch. Hättest du mich nicht anlügen können?“

„Die Wahrheit tut weh, mein Freund.“

Nicht so weh, wie sie tun müsste, dachte Alex. Und was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten?

„Glaubst du, die anderen sitzen jetzt im Hotel und trinken Punsch?“, fragte Alex, während er eine der Metallklemmen an einem Zweig gerade zog, damit die Kerze darin nicht umkippen konnte.

„Bestimmt. Und hinterher ziehen sie von Feier zu Feier oder machen es sich in der Lounge bequem, bis es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist. Möchtest du tauschen?“

„Nein.“ Alex brauchte nicht zu überlegen. Draußen heulte der Wind und einer der Fensterläden klapperte, aber das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und mit dem kleinen Gaskocher hatten sie heißen Kakao aufgesetzt. Der intensive Geruch von frischer Tanne machte ihn schwindelig. Sie hatten den Baum in die Hütte getragen und sich dann umgezogen, aber Alex fühlte sich noch immer aus dem Gleichgewicht, auch wenn er jetzt bequeme Sachen trug.

Jans in sich gekehrtes Lächeln hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles. Überhaupt hatte er zu viele Geheimnisse.

„Hast du schon mal einen Sonnenaufgang hier oben gesehen?“ fragte Jan plötzlich. Alex starrte ihn an und Jan sah auf, während er eine weitere Kerze befestigte. „Hast du?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schon. Es ist atemberaubend, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die weißen Bergkuppen gleiten und der Schnee das Morgenrot reflektiert.“

„Kann sein. Ich schlafe gerne lang.“

Jan nickte. „Das stimmt.“ Etwas amüsierte ihn. Er schwieg einen Moment und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Manchmal muss ich es einfach wissen, muss es sehen.“ Jans Blick war forschend und durchdringend und Alex hielt ganz still. „Dann macht es auch nichts, wenn außer mir es niemand sieht, wenn ich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt bin, solange ich die Augen nicht davor verschließe“, flüsterte Jan.

Alex murmelte etwas Unbestimmtes zur Bestätigung.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich hier rede, oder?“

„Ich weiß nur, dass Sonja besser was mit dir angefangen hätte, wenn ihr der Sinn nach Romantik steht.“ Und dass Jan ihm gesagt hatte, weshalb er auf jeden Fall hier oben geblieben wäre. Und dass er kein Wort davon verstand.

„Schmeichler.“

„Wenigstens etwas, was ich kann.“

„Du kannst mehr als das.“ Der durchdringende Blick fesselte Alex für einen Moment, bevor er ihn abschütteln konnte.

„Ich hole die Tassen.“

Als Alex zurückkam lag Jan halb auf der Couch mit den Decken im Rücken und die Kerzen am Baum brannten.

„Ein Glück, dass das Holz so feucht ist“, sagte Alex, als er eine Tasse vor Jan auf den Boden stellte. „Uns kann nicht viel passieren.“

Er setzte sich auf die breite Armlehne, sah ins Feuer und nippte an seinem Kakao. Er wusste, dass Jan ihn wieder ansah, er wusste es immer, aber diesmal waren die Minuten besonders lang.

„Hey“, sagte Jan schließlich und hob seine Tasse zum Toast. Alex machte es ihm nach.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

„Dir auch“, antwortete Alex mit einem Lächeln und stieß die Tassen an. Eigentlich hätte die Welt sich wieder gefangen haben müssen, aber ihm war noch immer schwindelig.

Er stellte die Tasse wieder ab und ließ sich neben Jan auf das Sofa gleiten. Es war nicht groß genug für zwei Männer, aber Jan rückte etwas nach hinten und Alex folgte der Bewegung automatisch, so dass sie dicht nebeneinander saßen, aber wenigstens passten sie so auf die Couch. Jan sagte nichts. Das Feuer knackte und lebte, die Welt draußen existierte nicht.

Alex‘ Herz schlug, als wäre er den Weg zu Fuß herauf gerannt. Jan hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt, weil sie so mehr Platz hatten, und mit der Hand hielt er ihn fest, ganz leicht; Alex' Pulli war ein Stück hochgerutscht und Jans Fingerspitzen berührten Alex' nackte Haut.

Der Baum war festlich und strahlte eine Wärme aus, wie sonst keiner, an den Alex sich erinnern konnte. Nur Kerzenlicht und Feuerschein warfen Licht und Schatten in den Raum. Er hätte schwören können, dass sich alles bewegt hatte; nur ein wenig, nicht genug, um Schnee vom Dach rieseln zu lassen, aber jetzt stand die Welt wieder still und sah anders aus als vorher. Auf einmal machte alles einen Sinn. Die Hand unter seinem Pulli zitterte nicht. Die Frage stand im Raum. Das Angebot. Er konnte es ignorieren und so tun, als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, worum es ging. Er konnte aufstehen, den klappernden Fensterladen schließen ... Nichts würde sich zwischen ihnen ändern und Jan würde es nicht noch einmal aufbringen.

„Rutsch mal ein Stück, ja?“ Alex drehte sich so, dass er sich bequem an Jan lehnen konnte, Rücken an Brust, und die Hand auf seiner Haut fühlte sich an, als hätte Jan ihn schon immer so angefasst. Vielleicht hatte er das. Bei dem Gedanken breitete die Hitze der Berührung sich auf einmal überall hin aus. Er war wirklich ein Idiot.

„Ich ...“, er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ... Jan sah ihn an. Seine Augen loderten und Alex hatte diesen Blick schon oft auf sich gespürt, aber diesmal sah er nicht weg. Er kannte das Funkeln und das Feuer, den Hunger und die Leidenschaft, die ihm entgegen schlugen.

„Dein Sinn für Romantik ist schon in Ordnung“, flüsterte Jan heiser.

„Ach ja?“ Jans Meinung war schon immer die einzige gewesen, die für ihn zählte. „Manchmal dauert es bei mir etwas länger.“

Jan lachte leise, während er sein Gesicht an Alex' Nacken presste, und Alex fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz leicht. Und wirklich, er hatte alle Gesellschaft, die er brauchte.

 

Ende


End file.
